If I Didn't Have You
by karlianne13xx
Summary: sequel to Alex's Secret. there lives after Bella is born. include long lost family, kidnapping and magic. Nalex plus baby, Max/OC
1. Long Lost Families

**So this is the first chapter of this story!!!  
YAY!!!  
this is the sequel to Alex's Secret  
if you haven't read it yet then GO READ IT!!!!  
you won't get anything if you don't  
so GO!!  
but if you have  
then welcome to the sequel to Alex's Secret  
called...  
If I Didn't Have You  
YAY!!!!!!!  
**

* * *

**If I Didn't Have You**

**Chapter 1**

**Long Lost Families**

Alex's POV

**May 8th.**

"_B-B-Becca w-was p-p-p-pregnant. Sh-She g-got an abortion." He said in between sobs. I froze._

"Oh my God! Max! Why didn't you just listen to me the first time I told you not to?" I whisper yelled. I didn't want to deal with Bella freaking out.

"Because I'm stupid and a push over?" He said after he calmed down from crying.

"Ugh! It was almost a repeat of like seven months ago! Just promise me you won't rush into things with any other girl? And I mean a _real _promise. Not like last time!" I told him. I was angry at him, but I could understand. He thought he was in love and rushed into things. Not like that's happened to me.

"I really promise this time." He said.

"Middle finger swear?" I asked, holding my middle finger out. What? Haven't you ever heard 'Pinky's don't swear'? Well, middle fingers do.

"Middle finger swear." He said as he hooked his finger with mine. As if on cue, Bella started crying. Nate picked her up and said, "I think she's hungry." I got up and took her.

"Do we have any of the bottles of the pumped milk?" I asked as I rocked her. She calmed down a bit but was still crying.

"Yea, I'll get it." Nate said as he got the bottle and put it in the bottle warmer we got. He warmed it and tested it on his wrist to make sure it was good. Then he handed it to me. Right when I started to feed her Dad yelled, "Wizard lesson time!"

Me, Max, Justin and Nate went into the lair. Justin and Max sat at the desk and me and Nate sat on the bench. I was still feeding Bella when Dad came in. We had one of those mini cribs in the lair, too.

"Okay, today's lesson is tree growing." Dad said as he pulled the blanket off the board.

"Random much?" I asked as Bella finished at I put the bottle down and burped her.

"And bringing objects to life wasn't?" Justin said. I gave him the death glare as I put Bella in her mini crib.

"But first! Professor Crumbs is coming to see if Bella is a wizard or mortal. Babies with parents that are wizards and mortals can be either. You, Max and Justin were all wizards. If Bella is a wizard then odds are if you have any other kids that they will be wizards." Dad said. A few seconds later there was a big poof and Professor Crumbs poofed in.

"I'm He-"

"Shh!!! She's sleeping!" Nate said cutting Professor Crumbs off. He was a little bit loud.

"Sorry. I'm here." He said, a lot quieter. "So, where's the baby?"

"She's over here." I said as I picked her up from out of the crib.

"What's her full name?" He asked as I handed him her. She woke up and didn't cry, which was weird for her. She just stared up at him.

"Isabella Nicole Jonas. But Bella for short." I said as Professor Crumbs gasped.

"Jonas?" He asked in shock.

"Uh yea? I'm pretty sure that's what Nate's last name is." I said, completely confused.

"She is defiantly a wizard. A very powerful wizard I might add." He said as he look into her eyes. "She defiantly has the Jonas power."

"I'm completely lost." I said.

"When I was just twelve, and know that I am 360 years old, there were powerful wizards that ruled over. The Jonas's. They lost there title and powers because of an accident. No one knows for sure what happened, except that they lost their memory and were sent here. Isabella has the Jonas powers mixed with the Russo powers. She might even be the most powerful wizard in the wizard world." He said.

"Oh God." I said, knowing this was going to be hard to raise her.

"Well, I better get going. Move on with your lessons." He said as he poofed out. I looked down and Bella who magically appeared in my arms. I put her back in her crib and sat down.

"Okay, now for today's spell. Justin, come up here and point at that pot of dirt. Say 'Plantis Mo-mantis'." Justin did as he was told and a bush appeared in the pot of dirt. "Now Max, you try on the pot of dirt." Max said the spell and a flower appeared instead of a bush. "You weren't concentrating."

_POOF_

"Hello!" I heard a voice say. We all turned toward the wizard portal to see, none other than my Nana and Papa Russo.

"Mom? Dad?" Dad asked in disbelief.

"Yes Jerry. It's us. We haven't seen you since Little Alexandria was only two." Nana said as she stepped towards me.

Mom came in and said, "What's the mat-" She stopped when she saw who was here. I don't know how I remembered them, seeing that I was only two when they came over last.

"Now I can see you have two more children. This young lad and this beautiful baby girl." Papa said as he stepped towards Bella's crib. They must have been confused, thinking that Bella was my sister instead of my daughter.

"Well that is Max, he is fourteen. And that is Bella and she is only a week old, but you must be confused. She's not-"

"Only a week? Wow, she looks just like Alexandria. But where did she get those chocolate brown eyes?" Nana said as she walked over and looked down at Bella.

"She's not our daughter. She's our grand daughter." Dad told them.

"Oh. Well who is that boy with Alexandria?" Papa asked, totally ignoring what Dad just said.

"He's my boyfriend and Bella's father." I said, matter of factly, "His name is Nathaniel, or Nate for short."

"So that's where she got those chocolate brown eyes. Alexandria, are you sure you made the right chose?" Nana asked.

"Actually, I haven't been more sure about anything in my entire life. And I'm sure Nate feels the same way. Max on the other hand needs to be more careful." I said. Mom and Dad needed to know about Max almost being a Dad and now might not be the best time to tell them, but it was the best time I'd get.

"Alex, don't!" Max warned me.

"I think they need to know Max." I told him.

"What are you guys talking about?" Mom asked.

"Becca and Max broke up today and Becca called Max telling him she was pregnant and got an abortion." I said.

"Max!" Dad yelled.

"Dad! Bella is in the room!" I told him.

"What did we tell you? We told you not to have sex at your age and you see what happened?" Mom said.

"I know! But she got rid of it so can we not talk about it?" Max pretty much begged.

"Fine. Mom, Dad. Why did you come here today?" Dad asked.

"We came to tell you that the wizard race for the powers is only two years away. Seeing as how Alexandria isn't in the race anymore, you only need to teach Maxwell and Justin." Nana said. I giggled a little bit, Max hated it when people used his full name. Even Justin giggled.

"Alex still needs to get trained, she needs to train Bella when she is older." Dad said.

"Well that is the only reason we stopped by. But seeing how there is another baby in the family, here." Papa said as he poofed a pink present beside me. "Take that." And with that, they were gone.

"Wow. How exactly did I remember them?" I asked.

"Because they are your grand parents. Now open that present. It's probably something about wizards." Dad said. "Lessons are over." And then he left.

"Nate, you can open it. Bella is probably wide awake." I said. I went and picked up Bella. She was starring up at me with he big chocolate brown eyes. Nate opened it and pulled out a pink sleeper that said magic on it.

"Of course." I said as me and Nate left the lair.

Right when we left we heard another poof. We went back in and saw Uncle Kelbo standing there. Max and Justin were still sitting at the desk.

"UNCLE KELBO!" Me, Max ans Justin pretty much yelled, causing Bella to cry. "Great." I said as I tried to calm her down.

"Hey kids! And baby." He said as he looked at me and Nate. "I see that you had the baby, Alex. Very good. And this must be Nate." He said as me and Nate walked up to him. He hugged me and shook Nate's hand.

"And this must be little Bella." He said. I handed him her and he rocked her, calming her instantly. "She looks just like you, Alex."

"I know, but with Nate's eyes." I said.

We were one big happy family, but what happened next, shocked us all.

* * *

**DUN DUN DUUUUUUUUN!!!  
CLIFFY!!!  
im so nice ;D  
well that's it for today!**


	2. She's Gone

**Hello beautiful readers!!!  
it's ME!!! (no shit sherlock)  
I WENT SKIING TODAY WITH MY SCHOOL  
it was raining and I got SOAKED!!!  
but it was so FUN!!!!  
I almost crashed into a kid named Nathan Jones  
his nickname is Nate Jonas  
but he doesn't get it  
and my BFF's nick name is Alex Russo  
she has a major crush on him :D  
and of course, she does get it and tries to kill me by called me Becca and my ex Max  
RAWR  
enough about my life  
on with the fictional characters lives!!  
**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**She's Gone**

Alex's Secret

**June 11th.**

Bella was now six weeks, and taking care of her was completely exhausting! I had to wake up like five times a night to feed her. Thank God my Mom let me repeat the 11th grade next year. She still looked like me, but with Nate's eyes. She was growing into my personality, which meant loud cries. I woke up out of habit and looked at the clock. It was 2:06 am.

I heard a bang and then cries. Then the cries disappeared. Dad let me and Nate share a room and bed finally and Nate was still sleeping beside me. I got out of bed quietly and tip toed over to Bella's room. I opened the door, and to my horror, Bella wasn't in her crib.

My eyes immediately filled with tears and I ran out of her room, to Max's room. Sometimes he got her. When I opened the door, Max was sleeping. I checked Justin's room, too. He was sleeping. I ran to my parents room and they were sleeping. I was bawling my eyes out by this point. I walked over to my Mom's side and shook her furiously. She turned in bed and saw my eyes red and puffy.

"B-B-Bella's g-g-gone!" I almost screamed, still crying. She immediately shot out of bed and woke my Dad up. "Theresa, go back to sleep." He said as he rolled over in bed. My Mom walked over and turned the lights on. She left the room and checked Bella's nursery for herself. No Bella. We went back to her room and she said, "Jerry get up! Bella's gone!" I could tell she was beginning to cry. Dad jumped out of bed, too. He had grown a bond with Bella, she was his new baby girl.

We went and got Max, Justina and Nate. Nate was crying but he was trying to be strong. I could hear him say a few time, "I'm going to kill who ever took her." Mom was about t call 911 when we all heard it. The one noise that we all wanted to hear. We heard Bella's faint cries coming from downstairs. We all rushed down and heard they were coming from the lair. We all rushed down there, me and Mom crying our hearts out. When we got there the tears stopped and the anger came.

Standing by the crib, holding Bella were my two worst enemies. Ronald Longcape Jr. and Demitria Torres. Me and Demi (short for Demitria) used to be best friends when we were like two and Dad took me to the Wizard World Kid's Place. It was a giant indoor playground. We played together everyday but when Justin had to start going to school Dad didn't take me there anymore. Ronald tried to make me think that Nate broke up with me and that he liked me so that he could become fully evil. That didn't work because that was when I discovered that I was truly in love with Nate. I guess they still haven't let it go.

Demi was standing there, holding Bella as she waled. Demi was smiling. Ronald was smirking at the hopeless baby.

Before they could even notice we were there, I yelled, "GIVE ME MY DAMN DAUGHTER BACK OR ELSE THERE WILL BROKEN BONES INVOLVED!" They turned immediately and Bella just kept on crying her little eyes out. I could see Nate balling up his fists in the corner of my eye.

They started to laugh. "Why are you doing this? She's just a baby! She needs her parents." Justin said, being the voice of truth. He was the only calm one out of all of us. Me and Nate were ready to kill, Max was right behind us, Mom was crying as hard as she could and Dad was ready to kill them, too.

"Because it's not fair." Ronald said.

"What's not fair?" Justin asked.

"Everything! I got pregnant and the wizard council forced me to get rid of it! You get pregnant and you get to keep it! Me and Ronald wanted that baby and we got it taken away. We tried to get me pregnant so we would be able to get married! You get pregnant by accident and you get to keep it! We are making it even so we have a baby and you don't!" Demi said, tears evidently coming to her eyes. I could feel the tears coming to my eyes. That really wasn't fair.

"Look, Demi. I don't think that seems fair either. Please just give me my baby girl back and I will try and convince the Wizard Council to lift the teen pregnancy law. I know if I got my baby taken away I would be just as mad at you. Please just give me my baby back." I said, tears slipping down my cheeks. I could see that Demi was looking between me and Bella, tears rolling down her cheeks. I could tell she was about to give in when Ronald yelled, "NO! We aren't giving our second chance to be a family!"

"Ronald, we can just-"

"Demi don't! They are lying!" He said. She looked at me and I shook my head.

"I would never lie about anything if my baby was involved!" I said. There was no chance Ronald was giving up. But then Bella did something that she got from my personality. She had a temper tantrum and everything on all the shelves went flying around the room.

"Just give me Bella and this will all stop! I promise I will talk to the wizard council!" I yelled at them. Demi nodded her head and handed me Bella. Ronald gave me the death glare. Bella calmed down after a bit. Ronald and Demi were still standing there and Max took this as an opportunity and said, "Soap on a rope, soap fell off the rope, rope shot out of my hand, rope tie up that man!" And with that, Demi and Ronald were tied up and couldn't move.

"Max, untie Demi. She actually was trying to give Bella back." I told Max. He did the spell to untie her and she stood up and walked over to me.

"I'm sorry Alex. I guess when the wizard council made me get an abortion it made me feel like everything wasn't fair. I heard from Hugh Normus that you were having a baby and that the all the wizard council did was take away your powers and I just got really mad. Ronald talked me into this and I agreed until I saw how much that little girl was crying for you. I'm truly sorry and I was hopping if we could be friends again. I am really really sorry." Demi said. Her blue eyes were getting glassy and a few tears escaped over her eyelid.

"Like I said, I would have been mad, too. Yea I get woken up about five times every night but it's all worth it. I hope you do get to have your baby, and I hope that you will be happy. Trust me, it's all worth it. I accept for apology and I think I'd like being your friend again. But you might have to put your family dreams on hold 'cause the emergency wizards are here and it looks like Ronald is getting in trouble.

"You are in violation of Wizard Code number 157. Kidnapping. Miss Russo, was this girl involved?" Goblin asked me.

"Yea, but she gave me Bella back. She did the right thing, so she shouldn't get in trouble." I said as I rocked Bella in my arms. She had fallen asleep again.

I knew that everything I had been through was worth it, to be able to hold my baby girl in ym arms everyday. It was all worth it.

* * *

**If your wondering why I said that Demi had blue eyes  
imagine Demi Lovato with bright blue eyes and a smaller mouth  
because if you don't, Mitchie and Demi will look the exact same  
the next chapter is gonna be a shocker  
some people may not like it *cough*Agel222*cough*  
;D**


	3. Becca, Why?

**Hi :)  
im obsessed with Taylor Swift's CD  
I love the song 'You Belong With Me'  
and the song 'Fifteen'  
and most of the other songs  
oh BIG SHOCKER CHAPTER!!!  
Credit for the idea goes to BushyTalesInc. (Ryan)  
he was talking to me at school and called me Becca again  
as much as I hate him calling me that it gave me inspiration for this chapter  
**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**Becca, Why?**

Max's POV

**June 11th.**

After the incident this morning I still had to go to school, while Alex and Nate get to stay home. It's not fair. Justin drove me to school which has been my way of getting there since me and Becca broke up. We used to walk together but things would have been too awkward. We really didn't talk after that phone call. The first reason being she didn't come to school that whole week and reason number two, again, the awkwardness. I decided that today I wanted to ask her if she wanted to at least be my friend again. I know, cliché right?

"So you're going to talk to Becca today?" Justin asked as we drove to school. It's creepy, it's like he can read my mind.

I sighed. "Yea. I can't handle it. Whenever I look at her it looks like she's going to burst out crying. I catch her starring at me all the time and when I look at her she looks away."

"Hmmm..." Justin said.

"Well we are here now. I'm going to talk to her after school, don't wait up." I told him as I entered the school.

Like I was saying, I walked into school and saw Becca. Right when I looked at her she looked away and quickly walked away with her best friend Megan. I just walked to my locker where Alfred was.

"Did you hear?" He asked, excitedly He was always happy, which was the exact opposite as to how I was feeling.

"Hear what?" I asked as I got my books out of my locker.

"The latest school gossip!" He replied. He always wanted to tell me the school gossip. Like when the school found out about Alex being pregnant, he kinda forgot about her being my sister and told me. And when Nate got in a car accident. All the latest school gossip has been centered around Alex and Nate lately.

"Alfred, just remember. Alex is my sister and Nate is always at my house. If it's about them then I already know." I said as I closed my locker.

"But it's not! It's-" He was cut off by the warning bell.

"I gotta go Alfred." I said as I walked off to homeroom.

* * *

He never did remember to tell me. I caught Becca starring at me a few more times today, more than usual. I also caught Megan giving me the death glare at lunch. Becca wasn't sitting with her which got me wondering but I never came to a good answer.

The last bell finally rang and I went to find Becca and Megan. I saw Megan waiting out side of the bathrooms looking really bored. Right when she caught a glimpse of me she gave me the death glare. "What do you want, Russo?" She spat as I walked up to her.

"Where's Becca?" I asked. Her face seemed to soften at the name of her best friend.

"Why? Finally come to take some responsibility?" She asked harshly. I was completely confused and my face showed it. "Oh wait never mind. You don't know." I could hear a slight cough -or at least it sounded like a cough- come from the bathroom. "You okay Bex?" Megan asked.

"Yea!" I heard Becca yell from the bathroom. It was weird, Becca had a nickname for a nickname. Her real name was Rebecca and that's what I call her at the slight times that I talk to her now, she also calls me Maxwell (BLAH!). Then her nick name is Becca and her nick name for her nick name is Bex and only Megan calls her that.

"So she's in there! Can I talk to her, please?" I begged.

"Why? Gonna break her heart again? You know that the only songs she has listened to since you broke up with her has been 'Forever & Always' and 'White Horse' both by Taylor Swift? Yea, the songs Taylor wrote about her break up with Joe Jones. She's calls them her 'theme songs'. You screwed up her life, Russo. People have tried to help her but she only listens to me, and if you would talk to her, she would listen to you. And she won't even tell you what's wrong. Well, she has already told you, but with a slight twist to it. Her only wish is for you to at least talk to her." Megan said.

"That's kinda what I'm trying to, Moriarty." I told her. She was Dean's little sister, and you could defiantly tell by her attitude.

"You break her anymore, you will be going home with a broken nose." She warned me as she went into the bathroom. She came out about a minute later and said, "Go in, Russo. But remember." Then she made a fist and hit her other hand.

"I know, Moriarty." I said and walked into the girl's bathroom. There was only one stall that was closed and I could hear quite sobs coming from it. "Becca?" I almost whispered but she seemed to hear me because I heard the sobs quiet down and her fragile voice say, "What do you want Max?"

"I wanted to say I'm sorry. I got really mad at you for something that was your decision. I was wondering if we could at least stay friends?" I asked as I walked up to the closed stall door.

"Do you mean it?" She asked in almost a whisper.

"Yea. And maybe, just maybe, could get back together? And take things a little slower this time." I said. I could almost see her smiling.

"M-Max?" She asked, her voice cracking.

"Yea Becca?" I asked.

"I lied." She said carefully.

"About what?" I asked, confused.

"That day." That was all she had to say for me to know what she was talking about. The phone call after we broke up.

"What part were you lying about Becca?" I asked her. In my head I was hoping she lied about the pregnancy part.

All she had to do was walk out of the stall for me to know. Her tight shirt was being stretched by the little bump that was our baby.

"Did you tell him yet? The teacher's are going to start yelling at me soon!" Megan yelled through the closed door. I was yelling at myself on the inside. I should have listened to Becca and bought a pack of condoms to have at my house.

"Yea Megs. I told him. Max, can we talk about this at my house?" She asked.

"Becca, why didn't you lie? I would've been a lot less mad." I told her as she went into the stall and got her sweater.

"I was going to tell you right before you broke up with me! And when I called you I was going to see what you said if I told you that. Right after that phone call I went to get an abortion but I couldn't do it. I couldn't kill him." She said, I could tell she was about to cry.

"It-It's a boy?" I asked quietly.

"Yea. I found out at the end of May." She said as she left the bathroom.

"Were you even going to tell me?" I asked her as I left the bathroom too.

"Yea... Maybe... No." She said as her and Megan walked towards the front doors.

"What, did you not think I would want to be in my son's life? Becca, I would love to be in his life. But I really don't think we would be able to handle being together again." I told her. They both stopped and turned to look at me. Becca eyes were glassy and Megan had hate in her eyes.

"What, is she not good enough for you, Russo? Is that why? Well, I think she's a hell of a better person than you." Megan said as she walked towards me, ready to fight.

"Megan! Don't hit him! Alex will kill me! God dammit Megan control your anger!" I heard Dean yell as I backed away from Megan.

"Shut up Dean! This is my business and I can handle it by myself! I'm going to kill him and he knows it!" Megan yelled at her older brother.

"Megs, please don't kill him." I heard Becca whisper.

"Why? He screwed your life up!" Megan said looking back at Becca. I could tell she was crying now.

"Because, because I need him to help me with this baby. Max, just go. I'll talk to you tomorrow." Becca said as she walked towards where Dean's car was. I could hear Dean say, "What's wrong Becca? Did that Russo kid hurt you?"

"No Dean. I'm fine." I could hear Becca say.

I just walked back home. I could feel the anger building up inside of me, knowing how mad my parent's are going to be and how much Alex is going to be disappointed in me. When I got home I couldn't help but slam the door, forgetting that Bella was in the house. Alex was sitting on the couch and she jumped when I slammed the door. Bella burst into tears and I felt really guilty.

"What's your problem Max?!" Alex half yelled at me as she gently rocked Bella in her arms, trying to calm her down.

"Becca, that's what." I said as I sat on the couch. She sat next to me with Bella in her in her arms.

"What happened?" She asked. I could feel the tears coming to my eyes, and I hardly ever cried.

I thought about it for a minute and decided on telling her. I said, "Becca lied and never got an abortion. She's depressed and pregnant with my son and on top of it all her best friend, Dean's little sister, is out to get me for screwing up Becca's life."

I saw Alex's eyes widen, but then they went back to normal. "Tough life. You don't like Becca anymore, do you."

"Not like I used to. But I want to be in the baby's life." I said looking down.

"Well, that's not a bad thing. That means you're taking responsibility for your actions. But if I were you I'd tell Mom and Dad so they know they're going to be grand parents... again." Alex said getting up then said to Bella, "Let's go baby girl. You need a diaper change."

I went down to the sub shop to see Mom at the cash register. "Mom I have to tell you something." I said as I walked over to her.

"One minute Maxy, we have a customer." She said. I turned around to see none other than Becca and Megan.

"I told you he'd be here!" Becca whisper yelled at Megan. Megan just rolled her eyes.

"Russo." Megan said as she walked up to the cash register.

"Moriarty." I said in the same tone she said my name in.

"What can I get you girls?" Mom asked in her happy go lucky voice.

"I'll have two of my usuals Mrs. Russo." Becca said quietly.

"And I'll have a meet me in turkey." Megan said in her normal voice.

"Alright girls. Just wait a minute and Max will give them to you." Mom said as she went to the back and made the sandwiches.

"So what were you about to tell your mom?" Megan asked.

"I was going to tell her about Becca and the fact that I'm going to be a Dad. She already had one teenage parent, it's not like it will be a big deal." I told them, whispering.

"How did Alex take it?" Becca asked quietly. She has always looked up to Alex as a role model.

"She was okay with it." I said as my Mom came out with the sandwiches.

"Who was okay with what?" Mom asked as Becca and Megan started on their sandwiches.

"This is going to be good." Megan said taking a bite of her sandwich. Becca hit Megan lightly and continued eating her sandwich.

"Umm... well... you see..." I said being cut off by Becca.

"I'm pregnant." She said as she looked down, taking another bite of her sandwich. Mom looked disappointed.

"Max, I thought you said she got an abortion." Mom said to me.

"That's what she told me but then she said she was going to after that phone conversation and said she couldn't go through with it." I said.

"Well, are you two at least back together?" She asked. Me and Becca just shook our heads and I could hear the crunch of Megan taking another bite of her sandwich.

"Okay." Mom said as she went to ask another costumer their order.

"That wasn't as entertaining as I thought it would be." Megan said as she finished her sandwich. Becca had already finished her first and was now eating her second.

"Well I'm gonna go. Bye Becca. Bye Moriarty." I said as I left. I heard faintly Becca say, "Shut up!" In a joking way.

Well it's official. I'm going to be a Dad in about five and a half months.

* * *

**Well that was the big shocker  
hope it shocked you  
if you listen to 'White Horse' by Taylor Swift you might be able to imagine Becca singing it to Max  
I could  
even my friend who hasn't read this yet thinks it describes her  
well all I want to say is  
sowwy Agel222  
Becca's back**


	4. Idiot

**Yes I am finally writing.  
Sorry  
I got a new computer for my bday (my dad has been promising me since not last January but that January before)  
he finally got it for me and it updated from crappy windows 2000 to awesome windows xp  
and all my files were deleted and programs  
so I like just downloaded open office  
plus I have been kinda addicted to Sims 2  
well now I'm updating  
and I found a song that kinda goes with this whole story (including Alex's secret)  
Change by Taylor Swift  
(I love the title of this chappy)  
**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

**Idiot**

**  
**Max's POV

**June 20th.**

Me and Becca haven't really talked that much. She had an ultra-sound appointment and I went with her (along with Megan of course). I know, it seems weird hearing that come from me when you all are so used to Nate or Alex saying that. Well get used to it. Megan was still out to get me. When Justin found out about me being a Dad all he had to say was, "This family has serious problems with teen pregnancies. I'm the only virgin in this house."

I was stuck babysitting Bella this weekend. Mom said Alex and Nate needed some 'vacation time'. Since when did teenage parents get vacation time? All I know is that 'vacation time' is code for sex time.

"Bella, please be quiet. Please?" I pleaded to the tiny brunette in my arms. She was screaming! Alex's personality was DEFINATLY coming in. "UGH! You're IMPOSSIBLE! Justin! Do you know how to get her to be quiet!?" I yelled up the stairs.

"Alex said playing music calms her down." Justin yelled from his room. I took out Alex's mix CD that had Miley Stewart, Jones Brothers, Serena Gomez**(A/N Serena kinda takes the role of Selena Gomez and Demi Lovato)** and Taylor Swift on it. I put it on random and the first song that came on was White Horse by Taylor Swift. Bella seemed to quiet down a lot. I tried my best to listen to the song but I had to change it. That song _did _explain mine and Becca's relationship. The next song was Goodbye by Miley Stewart. This song I could handle.

Four songs later Bella started walling again. I picked her up and rocked her, didn't work. Checked her diaper, wasn't dirty. Tried to feed her, didn't work. This is getting to frustrating!

"These cries are hurting my ears, tell me what this baby fears!" I said pointing my finger at Bella. She immediately stopped and I looked at her.

She just starred at me until something very strange happened. "Hi Uncle Maxy. Where's Mommy and Daddy?" She said.

"HOLY CRAP!" I pretty much screamed. I heard Justin running down the stairs and he yelled, "What happened?"

"Umm... I may have said a spell and it may have made Bella talk." I said not looking at him but looking down at the talking baby in my arms.

"Hi Uncle Justy. Where's Mommy and Daddy?" Bella said. I saw Justin's jaw drop and he yelled, "YOU IDIOT! WHAT DID YOU DO?!?! ALEX IS GOING TO FRIGEN MURDER US AND BRING US BACK TO CHANGE BELLA BACK!!"

"She wouldn't stop crying so a made up a spell and this happened." I said.

"Call Alex now!" Justin said grabbing my cell phone off the table.

"But she told us not to call her." I reminded him.

"Her two month old daughter is frigen talking! I think this is an emergency!" Justin said handing me the phone.

"FINE!" I handed him Bella while I dialed Alex's cell number.

_Ring-ring-ring-ring_

"Hey! You have reached Alex Russo! Sorry I can't answer the phone right now! If this is Max, Justin, Mom or Dad, I TOLD YOU NOT TO CALL! Please leave a message after the beep or tone or whatever you call it!" UGH! Voice mail! Better try again.

_Ring-ring-ring-ri- _"GOD DAMMIT MAX I TOLD YOU NOT TO CALL!" Alex yelled into the phone, out of breath I might add. Then I heard her moan. I knew it! I knew 'vacation time' meant sex time!

"Well _sorry _for trying to tell you that there's an emergency." I said. I heard Alex tell Nate to stop and I knew she had my full attention.

"What did you do?" Alex asked, panic in her voice.

"I may have put a spell on Bella that may have made her talk." I said.

"WHAT?!?!" Alex pretty much screamed. I could hear her hyperventilating on the other end of the phone. I could also hear Nate trying to calm her down.

"Max, we're coming home." Nate said, taking the phone from Alex.

"But it's your 'special vacation' time. Me and Justin will fix it. Justin just made me tell Alex." I said, making sure I put sarcasm into saying 'special vacation'.

"Fine. But when we get back everything better be normal." Nate said before I heard the dial tone.

"Well, I told them to stay at the hotel and that we will fix Bella." I told Justin who was currently rocking Bella.

"I want my Mommy and Daddy!" Bella whined to Justin.

"Max, make a spell to change this, please. I think I could wait a year until she starts to talk."

"Umm... I miss these cries that hurt my ears, don't tell me what this baby fears!" I said and pointed at Bella. She stopped talking for a minute again and then started to wail.

"Thank God." Justin said as he handed me Bella.

"Why am I stuck babysitting?" I ask Justin as he walks up the stairs.

"In a couple month you'll be the Dad, dude." Justin yelled down the stairs as I heard his room door close.

I rocked Bella for a little bit longer until I finally decided to just turn the music back on. I hit random again and 'Lovebug' by the Jones Brothers came on. She calmed down immediately, so I set her down in her crib, sat on the couch and listened to the music.

I can't wait until Alex and Nate get back and I don't have to babysit anymore.

* * *

**Not my best chapter :/  
no update tomorrow  
Jonas Brothers 3D Movie concert for my b-day part :D  
it's gonna be awesome!  
TEE HEE  
BYE!**


	5. She's Here?

**Writers. Block. Sucks. Monkey. Balls.**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

**She's Here?**

Max's POV

**July 8th.**

Finally school was over! No more having to get annoyed by teachers and threatened by Megan and reminded of the... okay fine, I like being reminded of the baby me and Becca made. I don't know why, but I'm kinda proud that I'm going to be a Dad. I really don't know why. Maybe, just maybe, my feelings for Becca are coming back.

So now I am here, sitting at my computer desk, bored out of my mind. I could be swimming with Alfred but I'm too lazy to go. Which makes me stuck here, reading Sonny With A Chance stories on fanfiction **(A/N tee hee :D )**.

Alex bought a magazine saying that Miley Stewart had a healthy baby girl named Melody Nicole Stewart. She showed me a picture of her. She had stunning blue eyes and light curly brown hair. She was really cute. My feminine side was just showing -_-.

_DING DONG!_

And now I have to get the stupid door because Alex and Nate resting. I run down the stairs and when I finally get to the door I open it slowly.

"Hi! Is Alex Russo here?" A sweet voice with a country accent asked me. A voice that anyone would be able to identify. I couldn't help but freeze in shock of who was standing at my door step.

Alex's POV

"Have I told you how much I like your hair?" I asked Nate as I ran my finger's through the bush of brown hair on his head. I was sitting cross legged on my bed with Nate's head in my lap. We were watching an old episode of Hannah Montana.

"No I don't think you've told me that before." He said as we watched Miley shove a pie in her face. We both laughed slightly. "You really look up to her as a role model don't you."

"Yea. She's going through the same thing as me except she doesn't have her boyfriend helping her. Unlike me." I said as I kissed his cheek.

_DING DONG!_

"Max will probably get that." I said as Nate tries to get up.

"What if it's for one of us?" He asks as his attempt to sit up works and he is now sitting beside me.

"What if it's Becca?" I asked him in a joking tone.

"Good point." Nate said as I snuggled into his side. If you're wondering where Bella is, she is sleeping in her room.

"A-Alex?! It's for you!" Max said, sounding a bit shocked. I looked at Nate who had the same puzzled expression as I did.

"Okay?" I said as me and Nate walked down the stairs to see the back of a brunettes head. You could easily tell it was a girl by the long curls. Max was standing in front of her looking very confused.

"Hi Alex." Max said as he walked over to me. The girl got up and looked at me, a little baby girl in her arms. The girl was smiling while the baby was sleeping.

"Miley Stewart?" I asked in disbelief. "What are you doing here, in New York?"

Her smiled went away. "I had to leave L.A.. I couldn't handle all the paparazzi and having to see _him _everyday, since he does live right beside me. Plus I couldn't exactly let this little girl grow up around all the cameras and without at least meeting the girl who kept me from either getting an abortion or giving her up for adoption." Her smile returned when she was finished talking.

"I-I-I k-kept you from th-that?" I stuttered, very - no extremely - surprised.

"Yup. When I got that letter I felt like someone actually understood. My parents were extremelymad when I told them. I can see that you and your boyfriend made up." She said looking at Nate.

"I'm Nate." He said.

"Hi Nate. Well... Where's your little baby?" Miley asked. I could tell she was dieing to ask.

"She's upstairs sleeping." Right when I said that I heard crying come from upstairs. "Or not."

"I'll go get her." Nate volunteered, already halfway up the stairs.

"So... are you staying in New York?" I asked.

"Yea. I bought an apartment across the street." Miley said.

"So this must be Melody. She's adorable." I said walking over to her.

"Yup. Luckily she's a mix between me and _him_. If she only looked like Nick than I would have probably died, but I would have still loved her unconditionally." Miley said as Nate came down with Bella. Sadly, Bella crying started Melody crying. The weird thing was once both of them started to cry they both started to quiet down until they both stopped.

"That was weird." Max said.

"I forgot you were here." I told him.

"Fine! I you don't want me here I'll just go over to Becca's and see how she's doing." He said as he headed for the door. Right when he reached for the doorknob the doorbell rang.

"Max door!" I yelled quietly as Nate handed me Bella.

"I'm right here." He told me.

"I know." I said smirking. He stuck his tongue out at me and opened the door. When he opened the door a crying Becca was standing there, without her usual sweatshirt on, showing her small but noticeable baby bump. Max wrapped his arms around her instinctively and she hugged him back. She was sobbing by now. Still Bella and Melody weren't crying. They were pretty much just starring at each other.

"Shh Becca, calm down." Max soothed her.

"Megan... Hospital... Car... Hit." Becca said between sobs.

"No offense Miley or Becca or Alex but it's a bit odd to have three teenage Mother's in this room." Nate said as he sat down on the couch. Miley looked up at me and then she stared at Becca.

"Nate, don't forget that you are one of the two teenage _Dads _in this room. And yes Miley, Becca is pregnant with my little brother's baby even though I have been telling him not to have sex since I found out I was pregnant." As I said this I turned to look at Max who was still hugging Becca and calming her down.

"What's with all th- OH MY GOD YOU'RE MILEY STEWART!" I heard Justin yell as he came down the stairs.

"Miley this is my other brother Justin. The only one that isn't either a parent or soon to be a parent." I said pointing to Justin.

"Why is Becca crying?" Justin asked as he sat down beside Nate.

"I don't know, why don't you ask Max." I said and I squished in between Justin and Nate with Bella in my arms. Miley awkwardly sat down on the chair that was farthest from the front door. Melody and Bella were still staring at each other. It was really weird.

Justin took a pillow and chucked it at the back of Max's head and said, "Max, Becca! What's wrong?"

"Megan got hit by a car and is in the hospital." Max said, not letting go of Becca. After a few minutes Becca calmed down and Max let go of her. Becca came and sat down on the chair by the door and Max somehow squished in beside her. There was an awkward silence for a few minutes.

"So Becca. You sure are getting big. How far along are you?" I asked, trying to get people talking.

"Almost four months." She said, barely louder than a whisper. It was quiet again.

"Umm Becca do you want me to go to the hospital with you?" Max asked quietly.

"Yea that's kinda why I came here." She said as she got up.

"Okay let's go." Max said as he walked to the door.

"Bye." Becca whispered as she walked out the door. After they left I saw Justin stare at Miley.

"Why is Miley Stewart sitting in our living room with her daughter?" Justin asked me quietly. I heard Miley laugh slightly.

"I'm here because I moved into an apartment across the street and I heard Alex lived here so I came over." She said smiling. Bella was now asleep and so was Melody.

"Oh." Justin said.

The rest of the night pretty much went the same. We put Melody and Bella in Bella's crib and watched TV or talked. Justin eventually went out with Nate and left me and Miley to be able to talk by ourselves. When we heard Melody and Bella wake up we went over to the crib and saw that they were once again starring at each other. It was really cute so we took a picture.

* * *

**Like I said before writers block sucks**

**that chapter was boring**

**nothing else to say**

…

…

**...**


End file.
